


turning the page

by Allykat23



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allykat23/pseuds/Allykat23
Summary: Things were not going as Oikawa had planned. When they'd lost to those brats at Karasuno, he expected to find his time spent the same as always. That is, with Iwaizumi playing volleyball. Not with Seijoh anymore, but still together. But nothing was working out in that regard. He huffed angrily to himself as he walked home. Alone.





	turning the page

**Author's Note:**

> "There comes a time when you have to choose between turning the page and closing the book." - Josh Jameson

**[IwaOi #15](https://allykat023.tumblr.com/post/163888846231/the-way-you-said-i-love-you): Loud, so everyone can hear you**

 

* * *

 

 

Things were  _ not _ going as Oikawa had planned. When they'd lost to those brats at Karasuno, he expected to find his time spent the same as always. That is, with Iwaizumi playing volleyball. Not with Seijoh anymore, but still together. But nothing was working out in that regard. He huffed angrily to himself as he walked home. Alone.

 

The bad mood he'd been fighting finally made its appearance, drawing his features into a scowl -- and it was a scowl, definitely  _ not _ a pout. Oikawa looked down at the latest message from Iwaizumi telling him that Iwaizumi was busy...again. No explanation or even an apology! But then...Oikawa was almost certain that he knew why Iwaizumi was being so distant. This behavior hadn't started until Oikawa had formally committed to playing volleyball at Chuo University, shortly after the second round of the Spring High tournament.

 

Even back then, when Oikawa broke the news to his family while Iwaizumi was over for dinner, he'd noticed the odd look on Iwaizumi's face. A mixture of unease and irritation. Soon after, Iwaizumi seemed to be actively avoiding him. Never in their eighteen years of friendship had they spent so much time apart. Not even back in elementary when they'd gotten in a huge fight over who got to be leader of their group project that had lasted weeks.

 

Passing familiar landmarks on autopilot, Oikawa continued to stare down at his phone long after his message of 'ok' had been sent. He knew it was his own fault. He'd known that Iwaizumi had already set his sights on Osaka University of Health and Sports Sciences. Being an athletic trainer was his dream, a way to stay around the sport he loved long after he stopped playing. It was Oikawa who had messed that up when he accepted the invite to Chuo, even if it was one of the top volleyball universities in the nation. However, knowing it was fault still didn't stop him from feeling....hurt.

 

The chime of another incoming text broke him out of his morose thoughts just as he was opening his front door. He half-hoped that it would be Iwaizumi letting him know that he was free after all. Instead it came as a complete surprise to see a notification from Coach Irihata. Both he and Coach Mizoguchi would be out of town for a regional coaches conference. They wanted Oikawa to take a day out of his schedule to lead practice.

 

He refrained from answering right away, toeing off his shoes in the entryway and calling out a swift greeting to his mother in the kitchen. He walked down the hall to his room, throwing his things in a corner before collapsing backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He held the phone up to his face, staring at the messages from Iwaizumi and Coach Irihata. Well, he had an open invitation to Chuo already. And it wasn't like he studied to get his grades anyway. And helping out with practice would give him something to do and maybe get his mind off this entire mess with Iwa-chan. He typed back a quick reply to Coach, letting the phone drop back to the bed and continued to stare at the roof. Unfortunately, the ceiling didn't hold the answers he'd been looking for, and he headed to bed later that night just as frustrated and confused as before.

 

Anticipation of stepping back into the gym where he had so many good memories caused the rest of the week to fly by for Oikawa. By the time the next Friday arrived, he was almost in a good mood, problems with Iwaizumi pushed to the back of his mind. Bouncing through the double doors, he calls out cheerfully, "Yoohoo~! I'm back to impart my wisdom upon my precious underclassmen!"

 

"Oi. Stop showing off and get changed so we can get to work already," a gruff voice said.

 

The admonition from just to his right stopped Oikawa in his tracks. He spun, spotting Iwa-chan glowering at him, impatience and irritation written on every inch of his face. The sight of his best friend in his practice clothes, ready to play volleyball with him again -- er...coach volleyball -- sent a spike of pain through Oikawa's chest. So Iwa-chan was too busy to spend time with him but not too busy to come running when Coach called.

 

It  _ hurt.  _ But Oikawa pasted a wide smile on his face instead. "Oh, hello, Iwa-chan! I didn't realize Coach Irihata had called you, too!" The accusation in his voice was no less clear from having remained unspoken.

 

Iwaizumi had the grace to blush, turning his head as he threw some stray balls into the cart. "I happened to be free today, so..."

 

Oikawa tilted his head, still smiling so wide that he could feel his jaw start to ache. "Oh? How convenient. Iwa-chan is so reliable. What a great upperclassmen."

 

Iwaizumi frowned deeper, gesturing towards the court. "Hurry up. I'll get them started with stretching and agilities."

 

Holding back another biting comment, Oikawa settled for a curt nod and trotted off to get ready. Stupid Iwa-chan! Why was he here?! This was supposed to be Oikawa's escape from his Iwaizumi problems. Still, it felt good to be back around Iwaizumi, working together off the court just as well as they always did on. It brought about the ghost of a feeling of satisfaction and accomplishment when they ran drills, pushing the underclassmen hard and seeing them slowly start to come together.

 

Following one particularly nice play by one of the freshman, Oikawa turned automatically towards Iwaizumi in triumph only to find the same fierce smile mirrored on his face. This was how it should be. Always. He felt another pang as he remembered that this feeling was temporary -- a one day only throwback to their past partnership. The water break Iwaizumi called immediately after felt like something much more permanent than a simple break in practice.

 

Oikawa grabbed a water bottle from the rack on the bench, drinking deeply. Kindaichi sidled up, grabbing another bottle and knocking it back. The younger player glanced over and said, "Oikawa-san, have you decided on a university yet?"

 

"Mhm!" Oikawa said, wiping the excess water from around his mouth. He'd forgotten that Kindaichi had been out of practice the day he'd told the rest of the team. "I'll be headed to play volleyball at Chuo in Tokyo." He refused to let his eyes flicker to Iwaizumi, keeping them firmly fastened on Kindaichi.

 

Players were finishing up their break and trickling back onto the court where Iwaizumi already waited -- of course. What an overachiever. Kindaichi didn't seem to mind Oikawa's university choice. On the contrary, he was looking rather impressed as his jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Wow! I've heard of them. They've won the All Japan Intercollegiate for the last several years, right?"

 

If his nod was a tad smug, Oikawa could perhaps be forgiven. It's an honor to make the team to begin with. To get an invite on top of that is something that fills Oikawa with understandable pride. That happy feeling tanks with Kindaichi's next question.

 

"So Iwaizumi-senpai will be rooming with you, I guess, huh?" Kindaichi wasn't looking at Oikawa to see him freeze, mid-step. He missed the bland, pleasant expression that Oikawa quickly throws up. He doesn't, however, miss the way the gym falls absolutely silent as everyone collectively stops everything they're doing. Conversations cut off abruptly and balls bounce unattended while everyone's gazes swing between their former captain and vice captain. Kindaichi turned to Oikawa, completely oblivious to the can of worms he'd opened. "Isn't he?"

 

Oikawa's voice rose in pitch as he forced a cheer he didn't feel into his words. "Oh, Iwa-chan won't be going to Chuo, of course." He smiled so hard that his sight narrowed to small slits; his cheeks hurt from being pushed up so high. "I hear that he got a great offer from Osaka University of Health and Sports Sciences! It's a great opportunity for him, you know, since he wants to be a --"  
  
" _Hey_!" Iwaizumi's voice boomed out, echoing through the still too-quiet gym. His expression was furious; and he stalked over to Oikawa, getting almost chest to chest with him. "I don't recall telling you where I was going to school, _Shitty_ kawa."

 

Oikawa's brow furrowed. His voice betrayed his defensiveness as he snapped out,  "Well, you haven't really told  _ any _ one where you're going,  _ Iwa-chan _ . So forgive the rest of us if we have to fill in the blanks." Iwaizumi lets slip a growl, getting impossibly closer but still not quite touching. Something that only increases Oikawa's ire. Iwaizumi was still trying to distance them. He'd never had a problem touching Oikawa before even if it was only to swat at him in irritation. "You should just go to Osaka and have a great time. I'm sure if their volleyball team is any good, you could make it. Maybe that way we could actually see each other again if we played," he said, bitterness heavy in his voice. Oikawa used the scant few inches of height he had on Iwaizumi to his advantage. He sneered down, nose in the air, wanting to make it painfully clear what Iwaizumi had lost by not choosing to stay with him.

 

Fire raged in Iwaizumi's eyes. They're both spitting out insults and things they don't really mean. No one tried to stop them, seemingly in a state of shock as the argument gains volume and their responses sink to new lows. Oikawa was barely managing to hold back tears when Iwaizumi finally let out a huge sigh.  “You honestly don’t care if I’m there or not, do you?” he asked. His lips curled in distaste. "I don't even know why I've been wasting all this time studying for someone as stupid and self-centered as you," he said.

 

Oikawa's head jerked back in shock before he snapped out, "Iwa-chan doesn't study. You hate it! Why would you study when you have an open invite to OUHS?" The anger from their fight was still bubbling under the surface. He focused on controlling his shaking limbs and unclenching his fists. If this argument turned physical, there would be no repairing their fractured bond.

 

When Iwaizumi scoffed, it feels forced, almost painful. "Yeah. To OUHS. But not Chuo. I asked around, and that test is really hard. I've been studying my ass off with every bit of free time I have. Not all of us can get by without studying at all, dumbass." Iwaizumi still looked angry, but the absolute rage from before has tempered into something more like frustration.

 

His feet move back before Oikawa can process the action. He was confused and didn't bother trying to hide it. "But OUHS is where you said you wanted to go...You've wanted to go there since we were freshmen! Why wouldn't you go?"

 

Fists clenched, Iwaizumi yelled out, voice echoing across the gym again. " **_Why the fuck would I go to that school if you're not there_ ** **?!** " His hand immediately flew up to cover his mouth, eyes wide and face turning a brilliant shade of red. He wrenched his head to the side, breaking eye contact for the first time since he'd begun yelling.

 

Mouth open, Oikawa tried to come to terms with Iwaizumi's words. He...was studying for Chuo's test? The Iwaizumi who had barely managed to skirt the line of athletic eligibility with his grades? The same Iwaizumi that didn't even try to cram for a test the night before no matter how much Oikawa pestered him because Iwaizumi said studying gave him indigestion? And he didn't want to go to his dream school because...Oikawa wouldn't be there? Oikawa's mouth closed, opened again, but no words would come.

 

"I talked to the Chuo coach. He said that if I could test in, he'd have a spot on the team for me." Iwaizumi glared at him quickly before turning his face away again. "Understand already, dumbass," he muttered, too low for anyone else to hear.

 

Oikawa did. And promptly burst into tears, his sobbing and broken cries of  _ Iwa-chaaaan  _ drowning out Iwaizumi's attempts to hush him and the rest of team's awkward laughter as the tension was finally broken. It wasn't until Iwaizumi's mouth covered his in a desperate attempt to silence him that Oikawa finally fell quiet, too shocked to make a sound as practice resumed around him.

 


End file.
